Fools Rush In
by opposites attract contest
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been friends since they were born. Though they are about as different as two people can be, they have somehow managed to remain friends. What happens when one night changes everything?


**The Opposites Attract Contest**

**Rating: nc-17**

**Word Count: 5811**

**Pairing: Emmett/Bella**

**Summary: Emmett and Bella have been friends since they were born. Though they are about as different as two people can be, they have somehow managed to remain friends. What happens when one night changes everything?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I just like to play with her characters.**

Emmett and I have been next-door neighbours our entire lives. Our mums were pregnant at the same time, and we were born only a few weeks apart. According to our mums, we became friends right away and were always our calmest and most well-behaved when we were together.

As the years passed, we somehow managed to remain friends, even though we are about as different as two people can be.

Emmett is captain of the football team, prom king, class president, and general all-around good guy - loved by everyone. Not to mention tall, muscular and extremely good-looking.

Me, on the other hand, I'm the plain, bookworm who's a member of the debate team. I'm not pretty, and most guys don't even take a second look at me. I'm alright with that, though; I have good friends and that's what counts.

Today is our last day at home before we head off to college tomorrow. Emmett and I both got into UW. He got offered a football scholarship and I…well let's just say I will be paying off college loans for a long time after I graduate.

Emmett's dream is to play professional football, and from what I have seen, not that I know much about the game, Emmett has talent. Me, I am one of those people who is still in the undecided column as to what I am going to major in. If there was a job that required me to read books for a living, then that is what I would want to do. However, seeing as I haven't discovered that magical job yet, I am just going to do some literature and writing courses and see what takes my fancy.

Although we had a going away party just last week, tonight we are having a combined family dinner. It will just be our two families: my parents, Charlie and Renee, Emmett's parents, Carlisle and Esme, and his brother, Jasper.

I don't think it has really sunk in yet that the world as I know it is about to change irrevocably.

The ring of the doorbell breaks me out of my musings. I quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and head downstairs.

Just as I hit the bottom of the stairs, I am engulfed in a bear hug. "Hey, Bells," Emmett says. "All ready to go to college tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Emmy."

Knowing it's the closest he is going to get to a yes, Emmett nods his head in acceptance.

I move out of his embrace and into the arms of his parents. They hug me so tightly that I feel like I can't breathe.

"We're going to miss you," Esme whispers in my ear.

Trying not to get too emotional, I just give her a smile in acknowledgement.

Dinner is a happy affair, both families trading stories of all the mischief Emmett and I have gotten up to over the years. Anyone would think they're never going to see us again. Though, after living at home for eighteen years, the time between now and Thanksgiving does seem like an eternity.

As I retire to bed, my mind is plagued with thoughts of what is to come. What will college be like? Will I still be the bookish nobody? Will I_ ever_ lose my virginity? Over and over these questions go around in my head, never once being answered. I finally succumb to sleep at about three in the morning.

At six-thirty my alarm goes off, and I curse my brain for its inability to switch off earlier. Thankfully Emmett is driving today, so I'll be able to take a nap and catch up on some sleep.

I am just getting out of the shower when I hear the doorbell.

"Are you ready, Bells?" I hear Emmett yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"I just got out of the shower," I scream back at him.

"You want me to help you get dry?" he calls back.

Damn him. I think we were about sixteen when our playful banter took on a decidedly sexual turn. I know Emmett doesn't see me like that, but it doesn't stop his comments having any less of an effect on me. I know it is totally cliché, but I am in love with my best friend. I let his comment go unanswered and thank my lucky stars that I thought to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me.

I quickly put my yoga pants and t-shirt on, pack up my toiletries and then open the door. When I walk into my room I can see that a couple of boxes have already been removed. Because freshmen are required to stay in the dorms, we don't have to take any furniture. So, I just have a couple of boxes of my favourite books and DVDs, a couple of bags of clothing and just a few family photos.

I'm just heading down stairs with one of my bags when I am greeted by dad and Emmett coming up the stairs.

"You're not taking much, Bells. You sure this is all you want to take?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, I'm a simple girl, don't really need all that much."

Both of them just chuckle and move into my room to grab another box each.

When I get down to Emmett's Jeep I am shocked to see how packed it is. Not knowing where I can fit my bag I just drop it on the ground, figuring Emmett will take care of it.

As I turn around, I see Emmett and dad coming out of the house, both of them laden with the rest of my meagre possessions.

"What the hell, Emmett, you taking the kitchen sink or something?"

"You know me, Bells; I always like to be prepared."

"Oh yeah, cause you are such a boy scout." We all crack up laughing at my statement, because Emmett is about as opposite to a boy scout as you can get.

About fifteen minutes later the jeep is all packed up with our belongings, and after saying our goodbyes and promising to call every week, Emmett and I are on the road, on our way to college.

I open my eyes and realise we must almost be there because the last thing I saw was the 'Thanks for Visiting Forks' sign, and by the landmarks we are passing, we definitely look like we are on the out-skirts of Seattle.

"Sorry, Em," I say. "I didn't mean to sleep the whole trip."

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes," he proclaims.

"Ha ha, very funny. You could have woken me if it was that much of a problem."

"Nah, it's fine, Bells; you looked so peaceful, I figured you needed the sleep."

"Thanks, Em. Well, at least this means I'll have tons of energy to help unload once we get there."

It takes another half an hour before we are pulling up in front of our dorm. Emmett and I had always wanted to room together at college. Freshmen, however, are not allowed to have co-ed roommates. We did manage to end up in one of the few co-ed dorms; I'm on level three and Emmett is on level four. So at least we will be close. We will serve out our one year mandatory dorm residence, and then come sophomore year, we plan to get an apartment off campus together.

Before we start unloading the jeep, we head inside to check out our rooms and meet our roommates.

My roommate is Angela. She reminds me a lot of myself, shy and very studious. I know we are going to get along great. Emmett's roommate is a guy called Ben, who is a bit of a sports nut like Em and is on the wrestling team. We are both really happy that the housing board managed to pair us up with such suitable people.

A couple of hours, a few extra people we have enlisted to help and we finally get the Jeep unloaded. Angela and I are currently unpacking my stuff.

"So, are you and Emmett dating?" Angela asks.

"No, why would you think that?" I ask, a little shocked that she thinks Em and I are a couple.

"It's just that you seem very close, and well, comfortable with each other."

"Oh that's because we've known each other since we were born, and have lived next door our entire lives. We're best friends, that's it."

"Huh, really?" I look at her, confused by her disbelief. "It just seems more than that. You both seem to look at each other like you are in love."

I can't stop the blush that spreads across my cheeks.

"Oh my God, you are," she shrieks.

"Yes, I love him, but like, he is my brother. I am not in love with him." I say, hoping I sound convincing.

"You keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

Not wanting to lie to my new roomie any more than I already have, I turn back to the box of books and DVDs and continue putting them on the shelves.

I have to admit it freaks me out a little that I haven't even known Angela for a full twenty-four hours, and already she's figured out that I am in love with Emmett. God, if I am that easy to read, Emmett must surely know. He obviously doesn't feel the same for me though, or surely he would have said something, wouldn't he?

_Hang on a sec, didn't Angela say we both look like we are in love?_

**FRI**

The first few weeks of college have absolutely flown by. In all actuality the classes aren't that much different from high school. Yeah, they're a little bigger, and you have to sit in what equates to an auditorium, but it is so much easier to get lost in the crowd, and that I totally love.

My favourite class is creative writing; that's the one I have with Edward. I met Edward the first day of class. Running late to class, I literally tripped over him and fell into his lap as I tried to get to one of the few empty seats. As I looked up to apologise to the person whose legs I was currently squishing, my eyes met the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I have ever seen. And when I took a look at the rest of the body attached to those eyes, it seemed everything about him was gorgeous. After apologising profusely, he introduced himself as Edward Cullen and told me that he was always happy to have a pretty girl like me in his lap.

Since then we have had coffee and a few study dates, but tonight I am going to my first real college party as Edward's date. I am so excited. I never thought someone as gorgeous and popular as Edward would want to date plain old me. In celebration of my first real college experience, Angela and I went shopping and got me a sexy new dress. I am really hoping I blow Edward's mind tonight.

Things have been a little strained between Emmett and me for the last few days, ever since I told him I was going to a party with Edward. I don't know why Em doesn't like Edward; it hasn't escaped my notice the way he screws up his face every time I mention my date. I figure it is just Emmett being overprotective of me, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.

I take one last look in the mirror, making sure my make-up, hair and outfit are ok. I know Edward is going to be here any moment.

At promptly eight o'clock there is a knock on the door. Trying not to look too eager, I wait a few seconds before opening the door.

"Wow, you look stunning," Edward says as his eyes devour my entire body. I have to admit it is nice to have a man look at you like he can't wait to taste your skin.

"Thanks, so do you," I reply, probably ogling him the same way he is ogling me.

"Shall we get going?" he asks.

"Yep, just let me get my coat."

I quickly grab my coat and then lock the door behind me. As we are walking down the hall I am stunned to see Emmett heading in our direction. The look on his face tells me he is pissed and I really hope he is not going to ruin my night.

"Jesus, Bells, what the hell are you wearing?" he growls.

"It's a dress, why? Got a problem?"

"Hell yes, I have a problem. Charlie would kick my ass if he knew I let you go out dressed like that. You need to go change."

"Emmett McCarty! You are not my father; you do not get to tell me what I can and can't wear."

"Bella, you are practically naked." Em whines.

At this moment Edward decides it is time to speak up. "I happen to think Bella looks sexy."

This just seems to piss Em off more. "I bet you fucking do," he says clenching his fist like he is getting ready to punch something.

"Emmett, I swear if you hit my date, I will never forgive you."

Em looks at me in shock, like I have just stabbed him in the heart. Before I can say anything else, he turns around and walks away.

"Sorry," I say to Edward.

"No worries," he replies. "Not the first time I have had a guy get all jealous about me scoring the sexy chick he is after."

I'm a little shocked at Edward's comment. He is the second person to infer that Emmett has more than friendly feelings towards me. I know it can't be true, though, because I am positive he would just say something if he did.

"Oh no, Emmett's not after me, we are just friends…have been since we were born. He's just a little overprotective."

"If you say so," Edward responds with a shrug. "Come on, we have a party to get to."

It takes about half an hour for us to walk across campus, and when we finally stop I realise we are in front of the Alpha Sig frat house.

"I didn't know we were going to a frat party."

"Yeah, my older brother Felix is a frat brother, and I am a shoe-in for rush as a legacy. Is that all right?"

I just nod my head, not wanting to seem like I'm a scared little girl or anything. I have heard rumours about the wild things that happen at frat parties, and I just hope tonight is tamer than I am expecting.

When we get inside, the party is already in full swing. Guys and girls are running around everywhere, and most of them appear drunk. I want to go home and get Emmett and show him that compared to most of the girls at this party, I am dressed like a nun.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asks.

"Just a water if they have one."

Edward gives me a strange look but then drags me towards the drinks. I am so thankful to see they have bottles of water. I was not looking forward to a night of nothing to drink. I know I am a bit of a goody two shoes, but I am not a big fan of alcohol. Dad has let me have a beer and a glass of wine here and there, but honestly, I don't really like the taste, and I am a bit of a control freak, so the idea of getting out-of-control drunk just does not appeal to me.

Edward throws me a bottle of water and grabs himself what looks like a beer. He drags me around the party, introducing me to a raft of different people, none of whose names I can remember. Every so often Edward disappears and returns a few moments later with a new drink. I don't know exactly how many he has had, but I have seen him with at least four beers and two shots of some amber liquid.

It's getting close to midnight when Edward pulls me out onto the dance floor. Dancing has never really been my thing, but being able to be that close to Edward is kind of nice.

We dance for a few songs, our bodies grinding against one another to the beat of the music. I am just thinking I could do with another drink when Edward's lips are suddenly on mine. I have never had a boy actually want to kiss me before. Emmett and I shared our first kiss when we were thirteen, so that Emmett could practice a little before he took Jessica to the dance.

This kiss is nothing like that; he is insistent and rough, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I suddenly notice that the crotch of his pants is now quite hard, and he is grinding on me as he kisses me.

I pull away and tell him that I am going to get another drink. He is not happy about that though and grabs my arm, pulling me back to him.

"Come on, you little cock tease. You have been making me hard all night in this slutty dress of yours. Time to pay up."

I felt one of his hand start to slide up the back of my right thigh and under my skirt.

"Let me go," I scream, squirming, trying to get loose from his hold.

"That's it, you little whore; rub yourself against me. It feels so good."

I can't believe my ears; I thought Edward was such a nice guy. After a few more seconds of trying to get free, he loosens his hold on me, roughly grabbing my breast. I take my opportunity, and as hard as I can, I slam my knee into his crotch, really hoping I break something.

"You fucking bitch!" he screams as he doubles over, holding his privates.

I run out the front door, not even stopping to get my jacket. I don't know how long I run, but I notice I am about halfway back to my dorm when my feet start screaming at me to stop running in heels.

I stop briefly to take off my shoes then continue running. I need to be as far away from that frat house as possible.

I don't even realise where I have run until I am knocking on the door. "Hang on a sec." I hear his voice yell from the other side of the door.

When the door opens, Emmett is standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. I almost forget about my horrible night.

"What are you doing here so late, Bells?" Emmett asks.

And the flood gates open. Tears are suddenly streaming down my face, and I am blabbering incoherently. Emmett pulls me into his arms and shuts the door, leading me over to his bed.

We curl up on his bed and he holds me tight as I cry, until I can't cry any more.

"What happened?" he asks.

I look into his eyes and see my best friend staring back at me, and I tell him all about my night, how much I hated the party and what Edward did to me.

Emmett is furious and ready to head over to the party and teach Edward a lesson in manners. I manage to talk him out of it, telling him I need him here. I think, however, that Edward should probably watch his back because I get the feeling this isn't over for Emmett.

We lie there in silence for a while before I ask, "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with you?" Emmett asks in return.

"Well, why aren't boys interested in me? All during high school the boys avoided me like the plague. Then, the first guy I meet in college is a total prick. Why can't I meet a nice guy like you?"

"Why would you want to meet a guy like me, Bella? You deserve someone way better than me. I am just some bonehead football player. You deserve someone that is smart like you."

"What are you talking about, Emmy? You aren't dumb. You are the most caring, loving, kind-hearted man I know. I would be lucky to end up with the likes of you."

The expression on Emmett's face changes, and suddenly I feel like a million butterflies are dancing around in my stomach.

"Bells, I have a confession to make." I'm not sure where this is going, but I just nod my head for him to continue. "The reason in high school that boys didn't ask you out was because I threatened to beat the crap out of any one that did."

"You what!" I scream at him as I jump out of bed. I am so mad at my best friend. He kept boys away from me — he stopped me from experiencing what all teenage girls long for; first dates, first kisses, a boy to call her own.

"Bells, I have been in love with you since we were kids; I couldn't stand the thought of you going out with anyone but me." His tone of voice tells me he genuinely means what he says, but it also has a hint of 'please forgive me.'

"So you made me feel like some kind of social leper," I practically screech. "Made me think all the boys didn't want me while you weren't man enough to ask me out yourself." I can feel my fury bubbling up inside, and I am getting ready to explode.

"I was too scared you'd say no. I didn't want to lose you." He sounds so pathetic as he tries to explain his actions.

I am not in a forgiving mood, however, and I let him know exactly how much he's hurt me. "God, I hate you right now, Emmett McCarty!"

I turn and run out of his room back to my own. When I get there, I flop down on my bed as more tears come. I am so upset I don't even notice that Ange is home.

"Are you all right?" Angela asks as she sits on my bed next to me.

"Emmett…loves… me," is all I manage to get out between sobs.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" she asks. I just shake my head. "So it isn't a good thing then?"

"Boys…leper…threaten," I try to explain, but my words are drowned out by my sobs.

"Sweetie, you need to stop crying, so I can understand you."

I finally manage to compose myself when there is a knock at the door.

"Go away, Emmett! I don't want to talk to you," I yell, knowing it is him.

"Please, Bells," he begs from the other side of the door. "Let me in. I need to talk to you."

"I said, I don't want to talk to you. What, are you deaf?"

"Come on, Bells, please," he says, dragging out the please. Without even seeing him, I know he has the puppy dog look on his face that he gets when he knows he has done something wrong.

I stand up and walk over to the door. As I open it, he is standing there, still only in his boxer briefs, with the most pitiful look on his face.

"Get in here before you wake up the whole floor," I hiss.

He steps inside and I see Angela's eyes almost pop out of her head. Emmett turns to Angela, gives her the key to his room, and tells her Ben isn't home and she can use his bed because it isn't fair for us to keep her awake.

Ange takes his keys, winks at me, and then heads out the door.

"So," I say, giving him the most pissed-off stare I can muster.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I never had any idea that warning the boys away from you made you feel like that. You always seem so confident and happy, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making if up to you."

He drops down to his knees, taking a praying position.

"Get up, you silly boy. So you love me, and you think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, Bells," he says as he pulls me into a bear hug. "You have no idea how much I love you. Please tell me there is a chance you feel the same."

I feel like I should punish him some more, but I can't. I do love him so much, and I need him to know that. "Emmy, it seems we have both been wasting time, because I am so in love with you, and I have been for quite a while now."

I barely get the last of my words out before his mouth is on mine, kissing me passionately. Of the three kisses I have had in my life, this is by far the best. I can feel the kiss in every single nerve in my body.

I pull away when I realise I am almost out of air. "Wow," I say, taking a big gulp of air.

"You got that right, Bells."

Just then I realise that Em is practically naked, and I feel his hardness rub against my stomach. His hands on my hips have a firm hold on me, not letting me get away. The closeness of our bodies has my nipples standing to attention. This kiss with Em is everything I ever dreamed it would be. I have never felt more at home than I do right now in the arms of my best friend.

"Make love to me," I ask, knowing that we have wasted enough time apart.

Em looks completely shocked. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," I reply. "I want you to be my first."

"Bells, you have no idea how happy that makes me, to know that our first times will be together."

"Excuse me?" I say. "What do you mean, your first time? You've had sex before."

"No, Bells, I haven't. Quite a few hand jobs, and more than my fair share of oral sex. But I was always holding out hope that this gorgeous brunette I was madly in love with would be my first."

I am so glad that Em has hold of me because otherwise I would have melted into a puddle on the floor. "You are one smooth talker, Emmett McCarty. Now take me to bed or lose me forever."

"Oh, you so know the way to this guy's heart. Show me the way home, honey," he says with a goofy grin on his face.

With that, he picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He is just about to lay me down when I tell him to put me down. With a lot less embarrassment than I thought I would have, I take all my clothes off.

Em's eyes pop out of his head and he groans as if he is in pain. "Oh my God, Bells, you are so fucking sexy. Get your naked ass on that bed."

I do as he commands and he quickly removes his briefs and joins me. The moment our naked bodies make contact, I swear the earth stops rotating. Never have I had such a feeling of complete and utter perfection as I do right now, with a naked Emmett lying on top of me, kissing me like his life depends on it.

After what feels like forever, Em starts to kiss his way down my neck, over my chest, heading towards my breasts. "God, you are perfection," he says, right before taking my left nipple into his mouth.

I swear, the nerves in my nipples seem to be connected directly to my clit. Every single ounce of pleasure is travelling straight down to that spot between my legs, making me ache in the most glorious way.

"Emmy, please," I moan, not even really knowing what I am begging for.

"Be patient, baby, I promise I will soothe your ache."

After paying my breasts far more attention than I thought any one ever would, he starts kissing his way down my body. I tense up, hoping that he is not intending to do what I think he is. I have been sweating all night at that damn party; I can't imagine it is much of a pleasant place down there.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I say, praying he understands what I mean.

"If you are talking about me going down on you, why the hell not?" he asks, sounding a little offended

"Well, it's not that I'm opposed to the idea," I clarify. "Just I should probably have a shower first."

He looks me straight in the eye as he asks his next question, "Are you worried you smell?"

The blush that spreads over my cheeks and down my chest is all the answer he needs.

"Bells, I can assure you the only smell coming from here –" He emphasises where he is talking about by sliding a couple of fingers between my labia and over my clit – "Is the smell of your arousal, which is extremely enticing by the way." He pulls the two fingers from between my legs and lifts them to his lips. "Hmmmm, delicious." He moans as he sucks my juices off his fingers. "Now, is there anything further, or can I get back to pleasuring the love of my life?"

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me as I open my legs, as wide as I can, indicating for him to go ahead.

"Oh, my God, you are so fucking sexy," he groans right before burying his head between my legs.

Now, I am no prude; I have definitely been known to double-click my own mouse on a fairly frequent basis, so I know what gratification feels like. Nothing, however, could have prepared me for just how pleasurable it feels when Em's tongue makes contact with my clit. I swear I almost fly off the bed.

"Holy fuck!" I scream, unable to contain the joy he is giving me.

It only takes another minute or two before I am coming so hard I see stars. Never, ever, have I come so quickly.

"Holy crap," I say when I finally manage to get my breath back. "You are amazing." I add, sitting up and kissing my Em.

"You are pretty amazing yourself, Bells. You sure you want to do this?" he asks one more time making sure that we are on the same page. I just kiss him again as I run my hand up and down his impressive erection in response. Having never actually seen a hard-on in person let alone touched one. I am a little blown away at how silky soft he feels, yet unyielding at the same time.

"Okay, you need to stop that right now, or this is going to be over before it even starts. Condoms?"

"Crap, don't have any but I'm on the pill and I'm clean." I say, hoping the fact that I don't have condoms won't stop this from happening.

"So am I," he replies, then asks once more, "Are you sure?" He waits for my nod before lining up with my opening and slowly pushing his way in. "Holy…so…tight," he groans, sounding as if he is barely able to get the words out.

Although his cock is a tight fit and I feel very full, it is nowhere near as painful as I have been led to believe. Once he is fully positioned inside me, he gives me a few minutes to adjust. Staring into his eyes, I can see how much he loves me. The moment I feel the too-stretched sensation subside, I let him know it is okay to continue.

Although his thrusts are tentative at first, it doesn't take long for them to pick up in speed and force. With each penetration he seems to tremble a little like it is just too overwhelming.

"So close," he moans after only a minute or two.

Although It wasn't painful, I didn't feel an intense pleasure like my earlier orgasm. Being this connected with the man I love, however, is the best feeling ever. The feel of him inside me just feels right. Watching Em's face, I can see that he is grimacing. I wonder if this is hurting him.

Before I realise what is happening, Emmett cries out, "Fuck… Bella!" He stills and I feel his cum spill inside me.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear as he lies on top of me, trying to get his breath back.

"I love you, too," he replies as he kisses me passionately before rolling onto the bed beside me.

'Gross' I think as I suddenly feel all wet between my legs when I roll over to cuddle up to Em. "I'm just going to clean up" I say as I quickly hop out of bed and bolt to the bathroom.

Grabbing a washcloth, I quickly clean myself. No one ever tells you this part of sex, the icky part, where when you don't use a condom the woman is left with a mess of cum to clean up. Guess the good outweighs the bad, though, because if I get to do that with Emmett for the rest of my life, then I am more than happy to clean up the mess.

I finish up and quickly run back to the bed, hopping in under the blankets and curling up with Em. "Thank you for such a wonderful first time," I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome, Bells. And thank you, I'm glad I saved myself for you. That was more amazing than I ever thought possible. I hope it is the first of many."

Snuggling into his side I can't help but think how this day has turned out nothing like I had planned. Some may say it was foolish for Em and I to rush into a physical relationship. I would disagree, however; I think that Em and I have actually been in a relationship for a quite a while, we just didn't have the physical side, a problem we rectified tonight.

I don't really know what tomorrow will bring, but if it is anything like today, I will willingly jump in head first, foolish or not.


End file.
